yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Quái thú Lật mặt
モンスター) |furigana=リバース(モンスター) (trước đó: リバースこうかモンスター) | romaji = Ribāsu (Monsutā) (trước đó: Ribāsu Kōka Monsutā) | japanese translated = Reverse (Monster) (trước đó: Reverse Effect Monster) | english = Flip (monster) (trước đó: Flip Effect Monster) | french = (Monstre) Flip (trước đó: Monstre à Effet Flip) | german = Flipp(monster) (trước đó: Flippeffektmonster) | italian = (Mostro) Scoperta (trước đó: Mostro con Effetto Scoperta) | korean = 리버스 (몬스터) (Ribeoseu (Monseuteo) (trước đó: 리버스 효과 몬스터 (Reverse 效果 Monster) Ribeoseu Hyogwa Monseuteo) | portuguese = (Monstro de) Virar (trước đó: Monstro de Efeito de Virar) | spanish = (Monstruo de) Volteo (trước đó: Monstruo de Efecto Volteo) |chinese=反轉效果怪獸 Fánzhuǎn Xiàoguǒ Guàishòu }} Quái thú Lật mặt (trước đó: Quái thú Hiệu ứng Lật mặt; Nhật: リバースモンスター Ribāsumonsutā "Reverse Monster", trước kia là リバース モンスター Ribāsu Kōka Monsutā "Reverse Effect Monster") là các Quái thú Hiệu ứng có Hiệu ứng Lật mặt. Kể từ Starter Deck 2014, Flip đã bắt đầu được xem là một Ability giống như Tuner, Toon, Spirit, Union, Gemini, và Triệu hồi Đặc biệt,và từ "Flip" đã bắt đầu được ghi tại dòng Type/Ability của lá bài, nhưng chỉ có ở các lá bài Nhật và Hàn. Sự thay đổi của thuật ngữ này xuất hiện lúc "Shaddoll Hound" được phát hành. Trong khi một số Quái thú Lật mặt có hiệu ứng khác với Hiệu ứng Lật mặt của chúng, bất kỳ quái thú nào có Hiệu ứng Lật mặt đều là Quái thú Lật mặt. Chúng thường có Cấp sao thấp; cho đến nay, chỉ có 6 Quái thú Lật mặt có Cấp sao từ 5 trở lên ("Hade-Hane", "Nobleman-Eater Bug", "Reaper of the Cards", "Shaddoll Beast", "Worm Noble" và "Worm Victory"). Khá nhiều Quái thú Lật mặt có ATK và DEF khá thấp, nhưng lại có hiệu ứng hữu dụng. Hiệu ứng Lật mặt A Flip Effect is an effect that is preceded by "FLIP:", which of Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown" is also included next to the monster's Type in the same manner as "Toon" or "Union". This kind of effect is triggered when the monster on the field is fliped from face-down to a face-up, even during the Damage Step. Flip Effects are different to Trigger Effects with the timing "when this card is flipped face-up" (unofficially called Pseudo-Flip Effects), such as that of "Snowman Eater". When a face-down Flip monster is attacked, during damage calculation the monster is flipped face-up, then it is determined whether or not the monster is destroyed by battle. Near the end of the Damage Step, before being sent to the Graveyard if it was destroyed by battle, the Flip monster's Flip Effect activates and resolves on the field, if the timing is correct. However, if a card effect destroys a face-down Flip monster, its Flip Effect cannot be activated since it is not flipped face-up. If a face-down Flip monster is destroyed by a card effect before it battles (so it is never flipped face-up), such as by "Ancient Gear Beast", its Flip Effect cannot be activated. Ví dụ Tản mạn * Cho tới nay, chưa có Quái thú Lật mặt Loại-Dragon, Dinosaur, Fish và Sea Serpent nào. * Quái thú Lật mặt hiếm khi được dùng trong anime, trong đó, cho đến thời Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, việc Triệu hồi Thường một quái thú trong Thế Thủ thì không hợp lệ, và quái thú đang Úp thì khó nhìn thấy hơn. ** Nhân vật duy nhất có Bộ bài tập trung chủ yếu vào chúng và có tên-phù hợp (trong bản lồng tiếng) là Flip Turner (Tokunosuke Hyori trong bản Nhật), trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, và Mieru Hochun, trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. * "Cyber Jar", "Fiber Jar", "Magician of Faith", "Morphing Jar" và "Morphing Jar #2" là các Quái thú Lật mặt duy nhất đã/đang bị Cấm ("Magician of Faith" chỉ có bên OCG, và cuối cùng thả 2 bên TCG). ** 4 trong số 8 thành viên của "Jar" hiện tại đã bị Cấm (bên TCG). * Archetype "Worm" và "Shaddoll" chủ yếu dựa trên các Quái thú Lật mặt. * "Worm Victory" có Cấp sao và DEF cao nhất trong số các Quái thú Lật mặt. "Slate Warrior" có ATK cao nhất trong số các Quái thú Lật mặt. Ghi chú Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards Thể_loại:Gameplay Thể_loại:Monster Form